Rita's Fashion Dayz
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Rita saw a add for a fashion model. She thinks that she can become one. When she does, Runt gets mad. When she quits she has 2,000. She doesn't share it with Runt. But... it takes more than a sexy body to do so!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Newspaper Adds**

Once when Rita was listening to the t.v. she saw fashion people. " I want to be like them!" she said to herself. When she heard that one fashion person was sick, she heard that they needed one more girl. " Maybe I can be that girl!" she screamed. " What girl?" Runt asked in a funny way. " A fashion girl, I can dress up and put on makeup!" Rita said in a happy way. Rita was over reacting! Then Rita ran into a poor people bin filled with clothes. She put them on and practiced being a fashion person. She made grass stains on her lips to make green grass lipstick. " I look good!" _" Oh la la..." _Runtstarted to burst out laughing. Than Rita took Runt and started to dance with him.

**_Rita: I'm to sexy for my dress._**

**_To sexy for my dress, dress, I'm in distress._**

**_I'm to sexyfor my dog._**

**_To sexy for my dog, dog, dog in fog!_**

**_Um,_**

**_To SEXY... Yeah! _**

Runt:I heard that last part, part, part part!


	2. Chapter 2

After they had their little dance, Rita saw a van for the company. The van said: Fashion Model Company. Right next to that another sign said: Model needed! Whrn Rita saw that she went crazy! She told Runt that she was going to go in the truck, while nobody is in it. " Runt, don't loose me and what ever you do don't tell anyone and stay right here!" Rita stated in a loud voice. " But... But..." Just before Runt could talk Rita took off. She hopped in the van and hid in a box of bathing suits! Then she heard the door slam closed. She was so quiet is was like their was nobody in the truck. Runt was very sad. He didn't know what to do. As soon as he new it the truck was out of site!

When Rita heard the truck stop she hid down deep. The truck door opened and the people took the boxes into the studio. When everyone was gone she came out of the box and looked around. In the main room she saw a stage, pictures, a long tabe, a big screen, and lights. When she looked in the other rooms that said: Dressing rooms and bed rooms, she went to go look. She looked inside and saw clothes, shoes, bathing suits and more! The other rooms were just plain.( Really nothing in them expect a desk and drawing things!)When she was done looking she went to find people. She found a man that works there. " Meaw, Meaw." Rita said in her cat voice. " How cute, a cat thats just what we need!" the man in the green said.

The man told everyone that they found a cat to do the job. When the man went to go pet the cat, (Rita) she bit him. " Don't tuch me!" she yelped. " Did you just say something?" the man asked the cat. " YesI did and I am your new fashion model. I've been practiceing!" The man was shocked." Your in, you have the job. Put on this little dress and let's model!" shouted the man in the green. The man was so happy but he didn't think he would be modeling a cat?. Rita came out looking sexy! Then they started to model. Rita was first. " What do I do, just sit and stand here?" Rita said in a snoty way. " Yes, you do different poses and we take pictures." the man replied.

They took the pictures of Rita. She looked really nice. When they were done they had snack break. While Rita had fish and water the man asked her about herself. " Well, I live with a dog, I have no home, I love fashion, and I love lots of other things too." she told they man. " You live with a dog?" the man asked. Rita didn't answer. " Would you like to go in your room now...?'' " My name is Rita, and yes I would like to dogo in my room now. So she went in her little bed and took a cat nap.

**_Runt: I don't know what to do_**

**_I wish that you were here_**

**_I want you in my hands._**

**_Don't leve me here_**

**_because... I'm all a lone._**

" Don't leave me here." Runt was sad and scared. " Oh god, help me please!"


	3. Chapter 3

Runt felt suckish. Like a stick in the sand. How could he survive with somebody gone? Was this the end? It's a doggy dog world out there and you never know what's going to happen! But Runt, the mindless dog, felt depressed and miserable. While Rita felt sexy! How could a mindless fool be good at living with out somebody make it? By gambling in Holly wood that's how!

"You're doing beautiful!" the man in green said. Now, the other models were ticked off because a CAT was stealing the spot light. One day the girl human models had a meeting in ones room. "That's not fare!" One exclaimed. "Fame doesn't belong to animals," another said. "Actual that's were you are wrong..." the smartest said. "But still, animals can't model...It's not natural!" The tallest said. Then, they heard the man in green talking to Rita. "Rita, you're going to big top baby! For a stray, you're perfect at modeling! So I reward you with $2,000 dollars. Enough to find a home!" He explained. "Thank you, Mr. Green Man. It was nice doing business with you." Rita replied.

The next afternoon it was the next test for Rita and the other models. It was the bathing suit compitition. The humans had looked sexy and beautiful in bathing suits and bikinies before so there is no way Rita could win! Rita had a blue bikinie. It had a flower in the middle. The other ladies just had plain pink or stripes. How depressing. Rita felt bad that 5 woman got kicked off because of her and those were the ones that actual liked her. It soon became night.

So that night, Rita went in the Cat Love pool that cats could swim in. She practice modeling to get better on the diving board. However, the camras hidden below were watching her. Also, the other competiters were too. "Snobby," they whispered to eachother. "She thinks she's the best," somebody said. "Why does Mr. Greeny Pants need a cat in this stupid business anyway!" another complained. "Where did she come from anyway?" the smartest asked. "Probably a animal shelter that sells hot ones. That or PetsMart," the first one said. Meanwhile, Rita was still practing. _Stupid human_...she thought

_**Rita: Humans ain't what they seem to be  
They don't mean that much to me  
No, not much at all.**_

When you're little and tiny  
They pet your cute hiney  
But then when you grow  
It's a simple no-show  
It's "shoo shoo off this"  
And "don't you dare scratch on that"  
If they call you at all  
It's always "dumb cat."

Humans ain't what they seem to be  
They don't mean that much to me  
No, not much at all.

But when it's all dark and quiet  
I try hard to fight it  
But I dream of home  
Then I won't have to roam  
Someone to feed me and put me to bed  
And scratch me just so on top of my head.

But I ain't gonna love 'em  
Not gonna answer that call  
'Cause humans don't mean that much to me  
No, not much at all.  



	4. Chapter 4

The next morning all the models were going to be on live t.v. This as a very exciting moment for Rita. Everybody's clothing depended on what they were doing. Rita was doing Eygpt for the casual setting looking like Cleopatra. She was wearing purple eye shadow and green nail polish. Her shoes were brown with dimonds.

The first thing they had to do was to line up. In this line they all were wearing bathing suits. Rita of course, did they best. They had a voting meter of how many claps each model got. Rita got 2,000. Than she heard a voice that sounded like Runt's. " Rita, Rita it's me Runt. I'm here!" " Runt it's you it's really you!" They both were so happy. Rita won the competition. She won $2,000. Now she has $4,000. Know one knew that.

Runt was happy that Rita won. They models were all ticked off! " Concrats." said the models in a snoty way.Rita wanted to be with Runt. Rita gave half the money to Runt and half to the other models. " Here you can have this money, you need it more than me." Rita and Runt looked at each other." I quit!" screamed Rita. " How could you?'' replied the man in the green. Than they both walked away. Than Runt noticed something. "Rita...have your breast gotten bigger?" Runt asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe," Rita answered giving Runt a noogy. As Rita and Runt walked out, they remembered the exploding cash in their pockets. "Well, what are we going to do with it?" Runt asked. "We can save it. Or...we can by a home." Rita replied.

_**Rita: Somewhere I can hang my hat  
Somewhere for a dog and cat  
Somewhere, just imagine that  
We'll find a place called home.**_

Runt: A place we've been searching for  
A place we've been waiting for  
So long we've been searching for  
So long, a place called home.

R+R: They don't see us  
They'll never know  
_** But they could be us  
Like that  
Just like that.**_

Rita: Out here in the shadow's end  
Out here is a promised land  
Out here we'll all understand  
And make this place our home  
This place our home.

Runt: Out here in the shadow's end  
Out here is a promised land  
Out here as the day is long  
We'll find ourselves a home  
R+R : A place called home!  


"So are we ready?" Rita asked.

_**Rita: Let's try for two  
What's the sense of stopping now?  
Just me and you  
We're the pros with the know-how  
Runt:To get kicked out of every place  
We've ever set a paw.  
We're not through  
R+R: Let's try for two.**_


End file.
